1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to navigation between application windows and navigation between tabs, and more particularly to providing for determining a display order for changing between application windows and changing between tabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating systems allow users to navigate between application windows. Web browsers allow users to navigate between tabs in a single open window. Current operating systems and web browsers allow users to navigate between application windows and between tabs by using shortcut keys.